1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a LCD manufacture technology field, and more particularly to a visual inspection apparatus for a glass substrate of a liquid crystal display and an inspection method for the glass substrate of the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the unceasing development of the LCD technology, seriously high demand advances for the manufacture of the liquid crystal display.
Taking the thin film transistor (TFT)_display as an example, a large size glass substrate is now widely available as the size of the TFT display is getting larger and larger.
In the inspection platform according to prior art, an inspector generally acquires the coordinates of the glass substrate with visual measurement.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a structure diagram of a visual inspection apparatus according to prior art. The visual inspection apparatus comprises an inspection platform 100. The inspection platform 100 comprises an inspection platform main body 101. The glass substrate for inspection is fixedly located on the inspection platform main body 101. The visual inspection apparatus further comprises two graduators 102. The graduators 102 are mutually perpendicular and installed at two sides of the inspection platform main body 101. After the glass substrate for inspection is located on the inspection platform main body 101, the inspector reads a coordinate of a certain point via the graduators 102 by visual measurement.
The inspection procedure for a glass substrate of a liquid crystal display has drawbacks described below:
1. Different inspectors may acquire different read results.
2. An enormous inaccuracy between the actual red coordinate and the real coordinate may happen and the maximal error may up to 50 mm because the coordinate of the glass substrate for inspection cannot be accurate.
3. Because the red coordinate of the glass substrate is inaccurate, wrong inspection information may easily appear. Only photorefraction can be utilized for measurement once special inspection with an oblique angle becomes necessary. The resolution efficiency of the abnormal issues is concerned.4. Because the magnification of the present inspection apparatus is large and the field of vision diminishes. Generally, the maximal field of vision may up to 5 mm and results in that a blind area exists for the inaccurate inspection. Please refer to FIG. 2, which shows a sectional structure diagram of a visual inspection apparatus according to prior art. The location indicated by the alphabet a in FIG. 2 is a notching area at the edge of the visual inspection apparatus, i.e. the blind area.
In conclusion, as the inspection is proceeded to the glass substrate, due to the factors of the size of the glass substrate, the inspection distance and the inspection angle, it is difficult to accurately read the corresponding coordinate. Besides, the wrong inspection result occurs due to the blind area existence.